


End of Days

by LavenderWine



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Azusa x Reader, Evolving Tags, F/M, Gen, Kou x Reader, Light Bondage, Pus warning, Ruki x Reader, Vampire Bites, Yuma x Reader, pus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderWine/pseuds/LavenderWine
Summary: In days of old, the apocalypse was said to be born on the backs of the legendary four horsemen as they rose from the depths of the Netherworld.  It is just an old tale, I’m sure you’re thinking.  No one actually believes that.  Though there are no horses, that’s true, the horsemen themselves have already arrived.  The harbringers to reshape humanity with the help of Eve have come.Why are you still here?Have I not told you that they have arrived?  Can’t you hear it?  The sound of the stampede drawing closer?  The sigh of Death, the scream of War, the growl of Famine, the whispering of Pestilence?  Eve…it is time to start running now….“Make me Adam…”





	1. Famine

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this also on my tumblr: http://thewheezingwyvern.tumblr.com/ Also thanks to MadameMalfoy for giving me the idea of the Mukami's as the four horsemen.
> 
> Also, a friendly reminder, that these one shots are not in a safe, healthy relationship so keep that in mind.

Our first horseman arrives in a merry dance, a deceptive demeanor for those who are not keen of eye and sharp of mind.  Famine, is often the first to arrive, and with it, he consumes everything.  Never satisfied, never full, he takes and takes until there is nothing left to give.  And still he demands more…

-

“Neh~M-nekochan~”

You jumped in surprise and dropped your clothes and damp towel to the floor. The moonlight was streaming through the windows, pooling in his piercing blue eyes, collecting in his golden hair.  It was the only source of light through out the empty hallway and had the moon not been swollen to it’s fullness, you would have barely been able to see anything.

But tonight, sight was a curse.  The moon at it’s peak meant a ravenous hunger in the creatures you had to live with and Kou had the most insatiable appetite out of his brothers.  His eyes were boring into you, agleam with the dark thirst that he longed to quench.  The air around him almost seemed to shudder, quake beneath his seemingly vibrant, merry demeanor.

“Kou-kun…”

You swallowed the lump in your throat, knowing that your fate for the night was sealed.  Kou smirked and advanced down the hall towards you.  A shiver quaked down your spine, the desire to flee clutching at you tightly.  But running would gain nothing, in fact it might only make him more violent.

“Did you have a nice shower, M-nekochan?”

“I did.  There are still some clean towels if you wanted to take one…” You answered, trying to keep away from the impending events that you knew were coming, “I’m just gonna go finish up some school work and go to sleep.”

Hastily, you scooped up your clothes and the towel that you dropped.  To your chagrin, Kou did not seem so intent on letting you excuse yourself, “I’ll walk you to your room~”

You could feel the jaws of the trap you were caught in closing.  

“Ah…thanks but…I…”

Kou’s eyes hardened, turning viciously sharp at your stumbled refusal.  That was exactly how you were afraid he would react.  It became glaringly clear that the only reprieve you would have from being bitten by Kou was one of the other brothers finding you - likely Ruki- and them feeding on you instead.  Either way it played, you were going to be bitten tonight.

“I…ok.  Thank you.”

In a flash, the terrifying look vanished from his eyes and he grinned widely at you.  He strode forward easily, taking your wrist in his hand and pulling you along behind him.  It was hard for you to keep up with his pace but you managed.

“You’re so lucky, you know…A lot of girls would love to have attention like this from me, walking you to your room.  Don’t you feel honored?”

He didn’t look back at you but you knew you had to answer in the affirmative, “Yeah…” You said quietly, “It’s amazing.”

Kou stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, a lone blue eye piercing into you. He tilted his head in a way that was almost innocent, inquisitive and cute.  But the look in his eyes, the tension in his shoulders and the aura that seemed to crackle around him told a different story.

“Hmmmmm why do you say it in that tone, M-nekochan?  You aren’t lying to me are you?” Kou yanked you to him, staring into your eyes, coldly, “You know I hate girls who lie…”

“I’m not lying…” You whispered breathlessly, flinching as he squeezed your wrist unmercifully tight.

“Yes you are~ Mmmm or is your heart beating so fast because of something else?” A lively gleam sparked in his eyes, “I know, it’s because you’re attracted to me right?”

He did not wait for your answer.  Instead, he flashed you a grin and kept moving in the direction towards your room, dragging you along with him.

“Well, I suppose I can forgive you…Your pulse has such a nice sound, I could probably sing to it.  Just remember, M-nekochan, your heart beats for no one else but me~ Here we are!”

Kou opened the door for you in a gentlemanly gesture.  At first this act had you fooled when you came to the mansion.  But you had learned quite harshly that Kou never does anything nice freely.  It always comes with the expectation that you will give him something in return.  Quietly you thanked him and entered your room quickly.  In a last ditch effort, you hastily tried to close the door on him but he easily stopped you with his hand.

“M-nekochan…” he said, a hint of danger on the edge of his seemingly friendly demeanor, “I was nice enough to walk you to your room.  Don’t you think that you owe me now?”

He pushed his way into the room, taking a hold of your arms and guiding you backwards.  The blonde tilted his head in what could be described in a cat-like manner and a feral smirk crossed his lips.

“So how are you going to repay me?  I’m an idol so my time is expensive!  So how are you going to do it?” He didn’t wait for your answer and shoved you back onto the bed, “I know!  Give me your blood!”

“No, I don’t want to!” You protested, feeling the cold grip of fear lock around your throat.

That cold grip was Kou’s icy hand holding your neck,  his form blanketing over you.  The moonlight flooded into your room and highlighted his frame like a twisted mockery of an angelic halo.  He squeezed, cutting off your air and drew closer to your face while you strangled beneath him.

“You’re rather ungrateful aren’t you? I, an idol, walked you to your room myself.  Even opened the door for you and you reject me.  You’re making me angry, M-nekochan.  Do you know how many girls would love to be in your position for me to walk them to their room?”

His face blurred in and out of focus as your body rapidly consumed whatever oxygen was remaining within you.  You fought to breathe but there was almost no air you could claim.  If he didn’t let go soon you were going to pass out!

“Pl…e…ase…”

His fingers twitched around your throat, squeezing even tighter for a moment before releasing you.  Tears escaped your eyes as you coughed, desperately gulping down the air that had just been denied to you.  As you fought to catch your breath, Kou unbuckled his belt and pulled it from his hips.  

“Since M-nekochan won’t be cooperative, I’ll be using this.” he tied your wrists to the headboard with his belt, “Now you’ve gone and made me angry.  I’ve been so nice to you and you do this.  I guess it can’t be helped.  Now I’m going to take even more blood from you.  I’m going to suck you until you are almost empty.”

Kou slid up the bottom of your tank top, revealing your stomach to him.  You looked down at him, unable to tear your eyes away as he lowered his mouth towards your skin.  At first glance it almost looked like a loving, tender gesture.  But his eyes screamed otherwise.  

“The stomach is a very sensitive place…it will hurt a lot if I bite you here…”

His fangs flashed for a moment before he buried them into the flesh of your middle.  Kou wasn’t lying when he said it would hurt alot.  You cried out and jerked, trying to pull away from him but that only caused his fangs to tug on your skin and his hands to slither up and hold you still around your ribs.

“Ow!  Kou-kun stop!”

In retaliation he dug his teeth deeper in and began to suck up the blood that flowed into his cold mouth.  He held you tightly, fingers bruising your skin cruelly as he took what he wanted.  Kou was always ravenous for blood, for your skin, for everything you had.  After you stopped squirming, his hands greedily roved over your form, lapping up the blood from around the bite wound.

“Your blood…it’s mine.  You’re mine…”

You twisted your wrists against his belt but there was no freeing yourself.  There was no escape.  Devil blue eyes snapped upwards and locked onto yours.  Licking the blood from his lips, Kou ascended upwards until he was nose to nose with you.

“I’ll reward you for tasting so good…”

The idol captured your lips with his own.  The kiss was surprisingly gentle considering how rough and forceful he had just been with you.  He was groaning softly against your mouth, his lips warmed from your blood.  When you refused to part your lips for him, he growled and bit down on your lower lip, earning a yelp of pain from you.

“Are you really going to deny my reward?  You are truly unbelievable.”

He began to suck on your lip, drawing the blood from the wound into his mouth with a low groan.  Kou’s hunger sparked to life again and he breathed fire against your lips, prying his way into your mouth.  A sharp metallic tang filled your mouth then as he took even more from you.  A whimper escaped you and he consumed it just like he had with your blood.

Ravenously, he trailed his demanding kisses down to your throat.  You tensed when you heard him take a deep breath in, the breath that gives the sign that he was going to bite.  Sharp pain dug into your neck, like predicted and you jerked, squirming beneath him as he drank deeply from your neck.  Kou’s voice rumbled in his chest in a throaty groan.

He sucked away your life and you felt dizzy as he began to take more than you could handle.  Your struggles weakened as he took more and more from you.  Kou dug his fangs even deeper, widening the holes he made so more blood would flow into his awaiting mouth.  

“I’ll leave a scar here so big it will never heal…Then everyone will know that you are mine….”

Still he fed off of you, sucking even harder than before.  How much more could you lose to him?  

“Hey…you’re going to make me Adam, right?” his teeth nipped sharply at your collarbone, “You’re mine so you should, it would only make sense.” He pressed his lips to your ear then, “Make me Adam…”

Kou’s fangs worried your wounds even further, more blood swelling up to leak from his bite.  Like he was starving, he went back to feeding on you.  Impatient with how long it was taking to quench his thirst, the idol yanked on your hair, tugging your head back to reveal more of your neck to him.  

Voracious fangs found their way into the top of your breast, just above your tanktop.  A whimper escaped you as he drank from you again.  The ceiling above you rocked unsteadily as more blood was taken from you.  Darkness hedged your vision and you started to fall limp.  How long had he been taking your blood?  

“More…more…give me more, Eve.”

Your eyes glazed as still he consumed more, you barely even felt his next bite.  The world began to fall away as you reached your limit, the sweet embrace of unconsciousness rising up to embrace you.

_“Give me more…and make me Adam…”_


	2. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also posted on my blog http://lavendermoonwine.tumblr.com/

The second horseman arrives in a burst of fire and a cry of rage.  Always hunting, always fighting, he often follows after Famine.  For Famine ravages the land and War hoards what is left behind. 

_

It was late in the day when you were torn from the grip of sleep, a crack of thunder tearing through the house.  Outside a storm was raging, lashing at the windows of your room with torrents of rain.  The sky was so cloudy and dark you would have thought that it was early nighttime and not the evening.  A bolt of lightning slashed across the sky, flashing your room in a bright light before fading away.

The walls seemed to shake beneath the wrath of the ensuing boom of thunder.  Now awake, you throw the covers off of your legs and rose from the bed.  Despite the storm raging outside, it was somewhat calming for you to hear the rain pounding against the glass.

It remained peaceful until someone burst through the door to your bedroom.

“Oi!  Sow, hurry up and get dressed!”

Yuma was normally abrasive but he was in such a hurry when he burst in that it took you by surprise. 

“What for?”

“Don’t argue with me!” He snapped, “Now hurry up and get dressed!:

“O-okay.” 

However, Yuma did not move.  Did he really expect you to change in front of him?!  But he merely stood there, arms folded and glared impatiently at you.  You felt irritation rub at you when you realized he wasn’t moving.

“Do you mind?” 

“What?” He cocked a brow, marching closer to you, starting to pull your shirt off, “Hurry up!”

Blood rushed to your cheeks in embarrassment and indignation.  You jerked away, yanking your shirt back into place, “Stop it!  Just turn around or something!”

“Haa?  Listen, Sow, no one cares about your body!”

“Just do it!!”

“Tch, fine just hurry!”

The large vampire turned his back on you, rubbing his head in frustration.  Not wishing to test his patience, you hurriedly changed out of your pajamas.  When you were finished you nudged his arm and drew his attention back to you.

“Finally!”

You yelped in surprise when Yuma scooped you up with one arm, easily carrying you.  He stopped long enough to give you one smirk before he took off at his inhuman speed.  You felt dizzy and clung to his shirt, shutting your eyes tight as he moved.  What was so important that he was in this big of a rush?

The two of you came to a stop in the kitchen.  Yuma set you down but by the time you regained your bearings and balance, he shoved a stack of baskets into your hands.  You blinked bemusedly before noticing he had a stack too.

“Come on, Sow!” He barked, “The storm is going to destroy the garden!”

Now it all made sense.  The vegetables that grew in the ground would be fine but the more delicate ones that grew on vines would be destroyed in the violent winds.  If the storm had enough power to make the mansion walls shudder, it was a tremendously powerful force.  Resolved, you nodded firmly and the two of you rushed out into the deluge.

“Where do you want me to start?!” You shouted over the howling winds.

“Doesn’t matter!  Just pick as many vegetables as you can!”

You rushed to the tomatoes first, rain soaking your hair and clothes.  The wind was so strong you could barely stay up right.  You were grateful it was a summer storm or you would have been freezing while scrambling to gather up as many vegetables as you could.  When you had piled up the basket with as many tomatoes as you could fit, you dashed back to the house so you could put the basket inside where they wouldn’t be blown away.  

But the monstrous wind knocked you over, causing you to fall and land on some of the tomatoes.  They squelched beneath you, causing your heart to drop.  When you lifted yourself up you realized that you smashed half of them in your fall.  However there was no time to lament over this.  You hastily scooped out the squished ones, the rain still pounding down on your back and washing away the mess until you only had the whole ones left.  

After you had those tucked in the safety of the house, you charged back out to the cucumbers next.  In your haste, you were rougher than you needed to be with the plants but it got the job done.  You repeated this with squash, beans, peas, bell peppers until you were on your last basket.

“Was that all you could get?!” Demanded Yuma over the screaming storm.

“I’m trying!” You shouted back, “But I’m getting blown around here!”

He bent over and grabbed your arm, yanking on it.  But you tugged back, still determined to get what you could.  Yuma was huge so of course he didn’t have any trouble with the wind but you were a lot smaller than him!

“Stop struggling, Sow!  And don’t think I didn’t see you smash my tomatoes!”

“It was an accident!”

The older vampire, hair soaked and plastered to his neck and scalp, gritted his teeth and gave you a hard shove.  You squeaked in surprise and fell over onto your back, the wet soil clinging to your shirt and your skin.  Hastily, you squinted your eyes shut to protect them from the pouring rain, blindly scrambling to get back up.  But the rain suddenly stopped pelting on your face and your torso.  You opened your eyes to see Yuma looming over you, one knee between your legs, both hands on either side of your head.

Here?  Now?  Of all the times and places for him to want to bite you, this had to be one of the most ill timed.  You stared up into his eyes, smouldering with fires, gun powder and explosions.  A wild smirk cross his lips, baring his menacing teeth in furious hunger.  You struggled beneath him, shoving on his massive shoulders, his clothes completely soaked in rain water.  Yuma easily seized your wrists and held them over your head with one of his large hands.

“Yuma, not out here!” You protested beneath him.

“Shut up.  You can struggle if you want, you’re not getting away…”

His free hand tore a part of your shirt, gaining access to your neck and shoulder.  Yuma swooped in and bit your neck, his fangs piercing deep. You jerked and cried out.  With his face now buried into the crook of your neck, feeding deeply on your blood, your face was no longer shielded by the rain.  Once again you were forced to squint your eyes shut to keep the water from hitting your eyes.  

You tried to pull free but Yuma was just too strong.  You wriggled, mud sticking to your hair, smearing across your skin and seeping between his fingers.  He pulled back, licking his lips from the blood and he grinned down at you, his eyes still burning.

“You’re blood is so good…”

Blinking away the rain from your eyes, you stared back up at him, shivering in his grasp.  There was a still moment between you two, the storm roaring in your ears.  His eyes changed then, they looked darker some how and much more muted than the feral battle glow they held before.  Yuma move then, but slower than the last time.  You thought he was going to bite you again but his face grew closer and closer and did not shift towards your neck.  He only stopped when his nose was almost touching yours.

“Hey…” He said softer than his earlier words, your ears straining to hear over the hiss of the rain, “I’m your Adam, right?  You’re gonna make me your Adam?”

Yuma dipped his head down further and pressed his mouth to yours.  Normally your eyes would have widened in shock but with how he tilted his head you forced to squint your eyes shut against the pouring rain once more.  It started out so simple, calm even.  And then Yuma exploded into action, devouring your lips with a furious need.  He was a storm all on his own, claiming your mouth so wildly that you could not keep up.

He pulled back with a crooked smirk, “You’re getting hot, Sow.  Just from a kiss? Does it feel good?” He chuckled and lowered his head again to murmur against your lips, “Good…”

You relaxed in his hold as he kissed you again.  Yuma let go of your wrists and he slid his arms downwards so he could prop himself up on his forearms, both on either side of your head.  When his tongue traced the seam of your lips, you clenched your hands into his soaked sweater.  All it took was the soft whimper, the slightest parting of your mouth and he invaded you.  You could taste the rain and blood from him as he dominated the kiss, his large frame slowly lowering so it was pressed against your own soaking form.  You pulled away when you needed air, panting and red faced.  

Yuma frowned then but rose to his feet without a complaint, “I guess that’s enough, Sow.”

He scooped you up easily, also picking up the discarded basket and headed back towards the mansion.

“Um…I can walk on my own.”

“Geez you’re noisy.  Just shut up and stop arguing with me!”

You decided to drop it and just do as he said.  It wasn’t worth the argument.  Without another word Yuma carried you inside.  After the two of you sorted out the vegetables, cleaning them off, he turned to you.

“Oi, go get cleaned up.  You’re a mess.” He barked.

Since you were covered in dirt and soaking wet from the storm, you heeded his words without complaint.  That is until he stopped you again.

“Hey, wait a minute!”

“Make up your mind!” you snapped turning around.

Yuma was looming over you, backing you against the counter of the kitchen.  He slammed his hands onto the counter on both sides of you, trapping you in.  He brought his face close to yours but this time did not kiss or bite you.

“Hey…don’t give your blood to anyone else.  You’re **my** prey.”

A loud boom echoed in your ears.  You weren’t sure if it was the thunder outside…or the beating of your own heart.


	3. Pestilence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this also on my tumblr: http://lavendermoonwine.tumblr.com/ Also thanks to MadameMalfoy for giving me the idea of the Mukami's as the four horsemen.
> 
> Also, a friendly reminder, that these one shots are not in a safe, healthy relationship so keep that in mind. WARNING: This chapter may be gross for some people! Pus incoming!

The third horseman arrives quietly but quickly.  Pestilence is the horseman that no one sees coming, that no one anticipates.  And yet in his wake he often causes some of the most suffering.  For once Famine and War have had their claim, Pestilences stretches over the land until he smothers it.

-

The air felt so stagnant when you were left behind.  Ruki, Kou and Yuma still had class to attend but you were not yet trusted to leave the mansion.  The panels of the windows cast their barred shadows across your skin but they just reminded you of cage doors.  As big as this mansion was, as grand as it was, it was still a prison.  

Suddenly a black cloth was slipped over your eyes, blocking the front gates below you from sight.  You gave a soft yelp and lifted your hands to pull off the blindfold but someone caught your wrists in a gentle but firm grip.  Your heart beat in your chest in fear but that fear was eased when a familiar voice spoke behind you.

“Eve…”

You sighed in relief, “Azusa?  You scared me!”

“I wasn’t trying…to scare Eve…”

“It’s ok, Azusa.  Can you take the blindfold off now?”

“No…”

Your stomach bottomed out at that, “Why?!”

The vampire let go of one of your wrists and you heard the ominous click of a switchblade flipping open.  Dread filled your stomach when you realized what was coming.  Many times you had tried to explain to Azusa that you did not like pain and every attempt failed spectacularly.

“It will help you….feel the pain more…”

A cold steel point traced along the skin of your arm.  You wanted to fight, to rip yourself out of his hold and run as far as you could.  But by this point, you knew that you weren’t going to accomplish anything.  You would never get away and even if you pulled free from him, he would catch you and then tie you up.  

How long had it been since you first were brought here?  Time had become a more elusive thing in your life these days.  A few hours?  Days?  Months?  Years?  It had slipped past your mind and now you were losing track of everything.  There were days where you would almost forget your own name.  None of the boys ever called you by your name.

“Azusa…please don’t…” you begged in a whisper as you felt pressure building from the knife pressing to your skin.

“Don’t worry, Eve…” he breathed into your ear, “I’ll…make you feel…good.”

Your flesh parted beneath his blade and a cry escaped you.  Blood ran freely down your arm and you felt Azusa’s cool and eager tongue lap it up.  The cut was deep and it sent waves of hot agony racing through your arm.  You still had a few small scars from the last time Azusa shared his love with you.  

It was a strange love and was by no means healthy.  The vampire pressed you, effortlessly against the window.  It was always bizarre how he could overpower you but not be aggressive like the other Mukamis.  Other than the obvious knife in his hand, Azusa could almost be called gentle.  Almost.  Out of the brothers he could be the most unpredictable.  

His blade traced its way across your skin until it came to a stop at your shoulder.  Another wound, another injury and yet another cry of resistance where you would be ignored.  Your muscles shivered as Azusa cut the knife into your flesh again, this time over your shoulder blade.  

“Ow!  Azusa stop it!  It hurts!”

You were crying as he bore down with the knife.  The area above your shoulder blade was not a fleshy spot and therefore was much more painful than say, the meat on your arm.  Azusa gave a soft hum and lapped at the free flowing blood.

“It hurts?  Good…good….it feels… nice, right?”

The vampire put more pressure on the wound and you cried out again.  You tried to curl away, to lessen the pain that he was giving you.  No matter how many times you tried to explain, Azusa never seemed to understand that pain was not something you wanted.  In some ways, you felt bad for him.

“Now…you’ll have…friends…like Justin…” He buried his face into her neck and breathed in deeply, “You’re…just like me…”

Azusa pressing himself against you now and his cold body temperature crept through your clothes and brought goosebumps to your skin.  There was a moment of silence before his fangs pierced your neck deeply, drinking your blood.  It hurt but not as bad as the knife.  You let out a whine of pain though to make sure Azusa wouldn’t try to top himself and make it worse.

Since your sight was robbed of you, your other senses DID become heightened.  You became more aware of the soft creaking of the mansion walls, the sound of the wind rustling the trees outside, the soft sigh of Azusa’s breath pooling against your skin.  The blindfold was wet with your tears and was sticking uncomfortably to your face.  And somehow…somehow you were burning up and freezing at the same time.  But above all of that, you became more aware of your sense of smell.

Azusa normally smelled of steel and petrichor.  But today, something foul was laying over that, making you crinkle your nose.  What in the world…?  The vampire didn’t normally get into anything gross.  You sniffed again and you realized…it smelled like infection.  

“Azusa…” You began carefully, “I would like to take the blindfold off so I can look at your friends.  Is…that ok?”

He pulled back from your neck then, “My friends…?  You mean….Justin…and the…others?”

You nodded mutely.

“It…makes me happy…that Eve wants…to be friends…with mine…”

He took the blindfold off and you had to blink several times to readjust your eyesight in the darkness. You turned around to face him and watched with curious eyes as he began to unwrap his bandages.  And then the smell _really_ hit you in a powerful wave.  It made you nauseous and you had to force a smile to stop your gag reflex so you wouldn’t vomit.

There was no question in your mind that the wound was infected, even if you took out the horrid stench.  The slash on his forearm was an angry red and it was oozing a thick pale yellow liquid.  You clenched your jaw and tried not to visibly flinch, lest it upset Azusa.  This wound absolutely NEEDED to be cared for.  You thought back to the bottle of rubbing alcohol that Ruki kept in one of the guest bathrooms, that could do the trick.  And it would hurt a lot so Azusa might be down for it.  But how to convince him…

“Azusa, Justin is sick.” You said finally, “Look, he’s crying.  He’s sad and wants to get better.” 

The vampires eyes widened then, “…Sick…?  Crying…”

“I want to help him.” You persisted.

“No.” he said firmly, “You’ll take him away.  I don’t want to lose Justin!”

Well this was not going in the direction you wanted.  You had to get this back on track.

“You won’t lose him, I promise.  I just want to help it so where he’s not sick anymore.”

You begged in your mind to let that work.  Azusa was twisted but it was hard for you to hate him when everything he did to you, he thought he was helping you.  The vampire hesitated and then blinked slowly.

“You…won’t take him…?”

“No.  I just want to help him not be sick anymore.”

“Ok…”

You let out a sigh of relief and you smiled taking his hand, pulling him along.  Once in the bathroom, you pulled out the rubbing alcohol and fresh bandages and you found a rag.

“Hold your arm over the sink.” You gently instructed.

Azusa slowly did so and you poured the alcohol over the weeping wound.  He flinched at the intense burning and his breathing became ragged but you could tell it was a mixture of the pain and also the enjoyment of it.  The pus thinned and some of it trickled down into the sink but there was still plenty left behind.  You soaked the rag in more alcohol and wiped away the oozing pus.

After you flushed the wound as best as you could, you laid some dry gauze over the site and began to wrap it.  Your work was clumsy and messy and it made Azusa frown a bit.  He stopped your unsteady hands and took the bandages for you.

“Eve…I can…show you…how to wrap bandages…”

If this meant there was no pain inflicted on you, you were definitely ok with it.  His fingers were still cold, even though he had just fed on you but apparently it was not enough to warm him completely.  

“You…have to do it….tighter.” He instructed, taking one of your hands with his uninjured arm, “It keeps…your friends…safe.”

You unraveled the work you had done and followed his instruction, pulling the bandages a bit tighter.  You had been afraid that you would wrap it too tight but you carried on.  Azusa may be all about pain but you were pretty sure that if it was too tight, he would say something since he took bandaging wounds seriously.

“Is that ok?” You asked hesitantly, unsure about your work.

With distant eyes, he looked over the bandages, twisting his forearm to really see all the angles.  And then a mild smile crossed his lips.

“Eve…did good.”

His hands found your waist and he pulled out to him, drawing his face close to yours.  A blush crossed your cheeks at his nearness, his purple eyes fixed on your mouth.  You shifted a bit but it did nothing to ease the embarrassment coursing through you.

“Eve…” Azusa murmured, “I want…to be your…Adam.”

“What…?” 

“Can…can I…be your…Adam?”

Cool lips pressed to your own then and your heart fluttered.  It was so confusing whenever you were with Azusa.  You knew that the things he did to you were not ok, were still abusive even if he was not doing them with malicious intent.  But standing with his mouth gently kissing yours, it was impossible to stifle the tender spark that flickered in your chest. 

He turned and pushed you against the counter of the bathroom sink firmly but gently, his arms looping around you.  A faint gasp escaped you then and Azusa slid his tongue into your mouth.  The other brothers had always kissed you with a ravenous fervor but this kiss was nothing like that.  It was slow, languid and…adoring.  He went until the spark faded and he pulled back.

“You’re my…one and only…Eve.”

He pressed another peck to your lips.  There were fresh bandages still laying on the counter and stagnant pus and blood in the sink.

_“You’re my Eve…and I…am your…Adam…”_


End file.
